


Oblivious

by SilverHerring



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHerring/pseuds/SilverHerring





	Oblivious

Title: Oblivious  
Fandom: Touhou  
Pairing: Satori/Koishi  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 307  
Warnings: Incest

\---

As there is no one that has known and seen everything in the world, there is no such thing as one without fear. Not even a youkai, or the so-called "girl even the evil spirits fear", was immune to that.

Still, at times Satori wonders if someone who is herself shrouded in the unknown is relieved from that burden.

Her thoughts sealed, her sister's muted presence slips past and out of all perception, even beyond reach of the keenest third eye. She often loses track of her movements as soon as she breaks eye contact, and falls victim to her practical jokes.

Even now, she hadn't noticed Koishi pulling off her night shirt until it was already over her head.

Satori lets her arms drop to her sides, cold air hitting her bare skin. The urge to crawl under the blankets subsides when she hears Koishi's impish laughter. She gives her a wry look in response.  
Her sister's mischievous eyes almost glow in the dim light of the bedroom while she circles around her and pushes her onto the pillows, a playful smile on her face.

Satori reaches up to touch her, fingers stroking the sides of her face and dipping into her pale hair, and feels her own breath grow shallow with dread.

That smile is the only thing Satori Komeiji is afraid of.

Especially ever since her sister travelled above ground and encountered the humans who had descended to their realm. A sliver of her consciousness reawakened at that time; she can't tell if she acts only on her subconscious anymore.

Yet at the same time, Satori thinks, if that really is what's happening to her, she would feel happier that way.

That thought alone is enough to help her push her fear to the side and draw her sister's lips to meet hers.


End file.
